Go Fuck Yourself
by lattebayo
Summary: "Well, you slammed me against the wall when I tried, so I think someone needs to deal with it," Naruto whispered, fingers tracing circular patterns on Sasuke's hip. "Your jealously, that is." "Well, it's a pity there's no one here who can handle me," Sasuke taunted, gripping Naruto's wrist. "Much less put me in my place."


He was swamped in work.

Everywhere he looked there were papers, folders, people, and more papers. Ninja and civilians alike asking him about one thing or another with no semblance of reprieve.

"Hokage-sama, do you think my team is ready for the chunin exams?"

No.

"Hokage-sama, the academy needs new desks."

Alright.

"I need a license for my shop, Lord Sixth."

"These papers need your signature…"

"There's a Kage meeting next week…"

"Your brother's health is deteriorating, Hokage-sama."

And so on, and so forth, until he would rather rip hair from his scalp than sit at this damned desk any longer.

A fresh stack of papers fell in his peripheral and he grimaced.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Sakura apologized. "I know you're busy, but these are the injured nin I've discharged. They're ready to be back on the field." She beamed at him, cheeks rosy and hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her neck.

"Wow," she breathed, taking in the papers piled high on his desk, eyes narrowing as they scanned over the larger stack littered across the floor.

"I know," Sasuke sighed, attempting to avoid chastisement before it had the chance to fall from her lips. He dropped the mission report and massaged his temples. "Leave it alone, Sakura."

The med-nin sighed, tearing her eyes away from the mess, "Don't overwork yourself."

He watched as she placed the rest of her files on his desk and turned towards the open door.

"If you need help, ask Naruto, and pay him. He's hard up for cash and bored out of his mind since someone fucked him over last week," she told him, waving her forefinger in the air.

"Interesting choice of words," Sasuke's smirked, "It's a bit early for such a crude sense of humor." They stared at each other for a beat, Sakura glowered while Sasuke's lips twitched.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Sasuke chuckled and picked up a report from the pile. "Nobody told him to blow all of his money on ramen dates," he said, flicking the folder open. "Or to keep blowing me."

"You're acting like a jealous teenager," Sakura rolled her eyes, putting one foot beyond the threshold of the doorframe. "He dumped you for a pretty girl with big tits, get over it, move on."

"Like you moved on?"

Harsh.

"Like I moved on," she said without missing a beat. "You're holding him back. He's trying to do big things!"

"Since when is getting a girlfriend the ambitious move of the year? It doesn't sound like a big thing to me."

"Believe me, moving on from you is a big thing," she huffed, fiddling with the pen between her fingers.

"Moving on implies that you've left your past relationship behind," he reminded her, glancing over the paper in his hands.

"They're dating, Sasuke," she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, like he'd give a shit if she made those dramatic hand motions he couldn't see.

Sasuke looked up from the comprehensive mission report and narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. She glared back.

"Do you honestly believe-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sakura cut him off mid-sentence, a delicate hand raised in protest. "If I don't know I can't…" she trailed off, biting her lip and taking great interest in the carpet pattern beneath her feet.

"Goddamnit, Sasuke," Sakura finally said, her voice wavering. "Tell Naruto to leave her the hell alone if you two are still-"

"Naruto is an adult, I won't tell him to do anything."

Sasuke heard the distinct sound of wood splitting and winced.

"Don't expect me to cover for you anymore. I won't," she said, voice devoid of emotion.

"I never asked you to."

The sound of double doors slamming was near deafening and Sasuke clenched his teeth.

He'd never asked for help, but that didn't mean there hadn't been countless occasions on which he and Naruto needed it.

Sasuke didn't have time to brood over his conversation with Sakura, because fast as she'd left, someone else barged through the double doors.

A loud, wet, blond, someone.

"Fucking hell, it's cold in here!"

"Has anyone ever told you knocking is polite?" Sasuke asked, moving onto the next mission report.

"Why the hell would I knock? It's you," he said it with the same tone of — duh, Sasuke you fucking dumbass — that he'd heard in Sakura's tone a few minutes ago.

"This is the Hokage's office, Naruto. Normal people ask before entering."

"I'm not normal, I'm hungry and my rent is due in a few days," Naruto whined, stomping his foot in a childish display of irritation before ripping the fox mask from his face. "And turn up the heat for god's sake!"

"Sounds rough," came Sasuke's dry response as he flicked through another manilla folder. "The space heater is broken," he told the blond intruder, making a point to ignore the very functional space heater that sat beside his desk dialed to the lowest setting.

Naruto strode across the room, and before Sasuke could blink, his hands were empty and the folder lay abandoned at Naruto's feet.

"Pay attention, asshole. I'm serious!" Naruto slammed both palms on his desk.

"Are you blaming your poor money management skills on me? The Hokage ?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the face of his furious companion, tinged red with frustration.

"No, I'm blaming my lack of funds on Sasuke Uchiha, the jerk who hasn't given me a mission in over three weeks ," Naruto's blue eyes narrowed to slits and he gripped the edge of Sasuke's desk. "What about my squad? Are you punishing them too?"

"Vacation time," his response was clipped and he quickly reached for another folder before it suffered the same unfortunate fate as the last.

" Paid vacation time?!"

"Yes Naruto, until next week."

The blond looked taken aback, and he blinked down at Sasuke, a frown clouding his irritated features.

"My rent… eviction… " Naruto trailed off, mumbling like a madman and glancing around with such a helpless expression it almost made Sasuke pity him.

"Alright, if you-"

"Hinata and I haven't been on a date all week!" Naruto shouted, lifting his hands before letting them flop to his sides in a huff.

Pity was a stranger to Sasuke Uchiha, and the almost mission would never become acquainted with Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'll pay your rent, Naruto. Just get out of my office, I'm working," he gestured to the growing pile of files littered around his desk, jealousy embracing his lungs like an old friend.

And yes, they'd become quite good friends over the past month.

"I don't want your money, Sasuke," Naruto growled, though is sounded more like "I don't w-want your muhjey Saskeh," the chattering of his teeth and the cold numbing of his lips ruining his level of coherence.

"Well, I've heard Konoha's homeless population thrives this time of year," he said, then cast a quick glance at the thunderstorm brewing outside of the large window. "The weather is splendid," he continued, batting Naruto's wandering hands away from his desk.

"Konoha doesn't have a homeless population," he mumbled, walking over to the heater they both knew was fully functional.

"Look at you," he signed another document and placed it in a separate pile. "A trendsetter."

"You aren't funny," Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed the edge of his damp flack jacket, pulling it over his head.

Sasuke set his pen down as he leaned against the chair, eyeing Naruto's exposed collar. "Don't make yourself comfortable, you aren't staying."

From his spot in front of the heater, Naruto braced both hands on the edge of his desk and leaned forward, "I was cold as hell in that wet jacket, besides, it's not like I have anything better to do, like go on a mission," he said, glaring at his heartless Hokage. The sleeveless ANBU tee hugged his chest, and Sasuke's eyes followed the thin fabric up Naruto's body until they locked with intense blue. "And I'm not a charity case, Sasuke. I won't take a donation from you ."

"I don't make donations," he said, placing the manila folder on his desk and reaching for Naruto's wrist. "You'll work for everything I give you." Sasuke's dark gaze bore into Naruto's, watching the blond's lips purse.

"Stop looking at me like that," Naruto broke eye contact and shook his wrist free, pulling at the collar of his black shirt.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, following Naruto's movements.

Naruto scowled, backing away. " That, right there!" he accused, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke reached up, caught his arm in a vice-like grip, and yanked the blond towards him. Naruto yelped when his legs hit the edge of Sasuke's desk.

"You know what I want, Naruto."

Silence enveloped the room, and Naruto frowned, "Yeah, I do."

He pulled away once more, shook his wrist free and glared at the Uchiha. "That doesn't mean you'll get it, stop expecting me to bend over backward to please you."

"I'd prefer to have you bent over my desk."

"Don't be delusional," Naruto glared at him from beside his source of heat.

Sasuke chuckled, somewhat unbothered as he was almost certain that he'd laid the bait well enough, "Alright then," he looked over at the large stack of papers and frowned. "Unless you plan on being useful, leave. Maybe the Hyūga girl can take you on a date."

Naruto walked around Sasuke's desk, "You're being unreasonable," he bit out.

"Thank you for offering to pay my rent, Sasuke," the Uchiha quipped in a lazy impression of the irritated man in front of him.

"Isn't this illegal?"

"Aren't you ungrateful?"

"I can have you thrown in jail!" Naruto retaliated, but a real smile reached his lips for the first time that day. "And then I'll become Hokage in your stead."

"Itachi is still Hokage, idiot, my position is both temporary and unwanted. But I'd die before letting you have it."

Naruto laughed and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck he gave a light squeeze. "Yeah, but you aren't giving me missions because you're trying to sabotage my relationship. The jealous ex-lover look doesn't suit you."

"I said I'd let you go next week."

Dark eyes scanned the list Sakura dropped on his desk, opting to ignore the feeling of Naruto's arms around his neck.

"I don't buy it."

"I'm not jealous, you just have shitty money management skills," Sasuke lied.

"You never cared when we were together," Naruto snorted, the sound too close to Sasuke's ear for comfort.

"Yeah, well, it's hard for me to be jealous when it's obvious you're not over me yet," his tone was clipped and he slammed the official seal over the document in hand with more force than necessary.

Naruto whistled, stepping back from Sasuke's chair and letting his hands fall to his sides. Grabbing the back of Sasuke's chair with one hand, Naruto spun it around, forcing the agitated Uchiha to glance up from his paperwork.

The dark hair usually framing his face sat in a ponytail at the back of his neck, black eyes glared at Naruto, and the long Hokage's coat hung over his chair.

"What?" Sasuke asked, taking in the contemplative look on Naruto's handsome features.

"You have nothing to be jealous of," Naruto told him after a moment of silence.

"I just said that," Sasuke snapped.

"But you're clearly jealous, listen to yourself."

"'You should get the fuck out of my office," was the weak counter he gave, Naruto's words intensifying his irritation tenfold.

"Your level of asshole right now is unwarranted, we agreed we'd better off as friends and now you're pulling this shit, I-"

" We didn't agree to anything, you did that all on your own," Sasuke grumbled, cutting Naruto off mid-sentence.

Naruto didn't look shocked in the slightest at Sasuke's interruption, he just frowned and shook his head.

"Go, Naruto. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"I'm not going until you give me a mission."

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"It's driving me crazy, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Every other day it's – ' Hey Naruto, do you and Hinata want to go somewhere with us tonight? – ' Naruto-kun, wanna get some ramen? – 'Naruto! If you make Hinata cry I'll knock the teeth out of your head! – I'm exhausted, Sasuke, and if I stay any longer I'll die ," tan hands clenched at his sides and Naruto slumped against the windowsill.

Sasuke started at the dejected man sitting in the large windowsill, the same man he'd been irritated with just a few seconds ago and bit back a spur of laughter. He didn't think finding amusement in Naruto's distress would make the blond feel any better, but after about thirty seconds of holding it in, the dam burst, and Sasuke buried his head in his palms, laughing until his sides ached.

"You fucking idiot, " Sasuke laughed, glancing up at Naruto who stared at him, face twisted in a crude mix of irritation, betrayal, and disgust.

"I can't believe you," Naruto said.

"No, I can't believe you ," Sasuke shot back. "You throw a breakup in my face and then expect me to feel sorry for you when your new relationship isn't as great as you thought it'd be? Fuck you, Naruto."

"I didn't throw it in your face! My relationship is fine, there's nothing wrong with wanting a little space!" Naruto's eyes were aflame and Sasuke could tell he was getting defensive, it would be amusing if he wasn't so upset with him.

"Flip it whichever way you want," Sasuke sighed. "You're being a dick, why don't you just break up with her?"

"Did you - did you miss the part where I said we were fine?" Naruto sputtered, the bewildered look on his face only serving to irritate Sasuke further.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Naruto blinked, "that's it? You'll give me a mission?"

"Sure," Sasuke smiled, though it held nothing but cool rage. "Next week."

There was only the sound of the rain hitting the large windowsill in the room for a few moments, neither said anything until the rage took over Naruto's features.

"I'm leaving," he announced, face red and jaw clenched, he stalked towards the door before Sasuke could reach out and grab him by the arm—again.

"Wait," Sasuke called.

"What?" the younger man sulked, hand grasping the doorknob.

"You forgot your jacket," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto turned his angry gaze on Sasuke and placed a foot outside the open doorway, "Shove it up your ass!"

Before Naruto made it across the threshold, Sasuke appeared on the other side of the room and slammed his back into the wall.

" Fuck," Naruto hissed, "You tell me to leave and when I try , you slam me against a wall, you tell me we can just be friends and when I act on it, you get upset," Naruto glared at the Uchiha, "It doesn't make any fucking sense , I just-"

" I told you, " Sasuke whispered, cutting Naruto's angry rant short. "I told you this was a bad idea. You never listen to me."

Naruto's face flushed and he bit his lip. "Shutup," he hissed, grabbing Sasuke's shirt, "I don't want to hear it from you," his bright blue eyes were lit with a defiant rage.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned in, "Tell me I was right."

"You're wrong," Naruto pushed his chest, but Sasuke didn't budge. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Being dirt poor and stressed doesn't sound fine ," Sasuke told him, hands resting on Naruto's hips, "Coming to my office every day for the past week begging for a mission to pay your rent isn't fine . Just say you were wrong and we can move past this."

"I haven't been begging," Naruto objected. "I made a few well structured requests," the side of his face was pressed against the wall and Sasuke lifted his fingers to Naruto's cheek.

"I see," he frowned, turning Naruto towards him.

"Everything is fine," he repeated, eyes shut. "I really like Hinata."

"Mhm," the hand on Naruto's waist slipped under his shirt. "Why is that?" Sasuke asked, fingertips making circular motions up Naruto's abdomen. "Because she makes you feel like a man?"

"I – she," The blond fumbled over his words, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Sasuke's calloused fingertips. " Fuck , Sasuke, that wasn't my problem with us and you know it," he snapped.

"You wanted something easy, and that's what you got."

"What I wanted, " Naruto hissed, "Was something healthy."

Sasuke's hand paused in its ascent up Naruto's stomach, breath caught in his throat.

"You think we're… toxic?"

"No it's not that it's..." Naruto let out a shaky breath and combed his unruly locks with a steady hand. "We don't know when enough is enough. We don't know when to stop and it's overwhelming. It's not healthy."

"So loving you was too much? That wasn't enough to make you stay?" He asked, backing away from Naruto.

Blond brows furrowed and Naruto caught Sasuke by the shoulder. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'm holding you back," Sasuke repeated Sakura's words from earlier, nodding with an understanding that Naruto couldn't comprehend.

Naruto pursed his lips and glanced at the ceiling before pulling Sasuke against his chest.

"I never said that," he muttered, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder. "I would never say that."

Sasuke leaned into the embrace, momentarily forgetting days worth of paperwork piling up on his desk.

"Do you love her?"

Naruto didn't answer for a moment, his hands running down Sasuke's back.

"I think so."

"Do you think you love her because she's been crushing on you since we were in diapers and you feel obligated to reciprocate?" Sasuke asked, raising his head to glare for emphasis. "I doubt she wants your pity love, Naruto."

"I-"

"I may not be good for you, but neither is she."

The anger that had been brewing underneath the surface burst forth, and Sasuke shoved Naruto back. "I want you gone."

"Then why the fuck did you stop me from leaving?!"

Sasuke knew exactly why he'd stopped Naruto from leaving.

"I wanted a mission," Naruto said after his question was met with silence, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Fine," Sasuke said, hands still firmly planted on Naruto's chest. "Your mission is to leave me alone until next Monday."

To his surprise, Sasuke's answer didn't appear to anger or frustrate Naruto in the slightest. Instead, he seemed amused. Naruto leaned against the wall Sasuke knocked him into a few seconds before and chuckled.

"You've been talking a lot of shit today. It's almost suspicious."

"It's what people do when they're irritated."

"You sound like a little bitch, it's very unlike you."

"And what do you sound like complaining for hours? Seems pretty bitchy to me. Although it's very like you."

"My irritation isn't baseless, it isn't rooted in jealousy, and you can't really keep me in the village, so cut the bullshit, Sasuke."

Sasuke's fingernails clawed Naruto's shirt as he clenched his jaw and furrowed his brows. "I'm going back to my paperwork," he huffed, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Stop being childish, are you twelve?"

"I'm being a responsible Hokage," Sasuke countered.

"You're shirking responsibility and avoiding my accusations," Naruto told him, tone dry. "Childish."

"Don't you have anything better to do? Someone else to bother? I can think of a few people who wouldn't mind," Sasuke said, moving to back away from his blond accuser.

Naruto caught him by the waist and yanked him against his chest. "I don't like your attitude," Naruto told the glaring Uchiha.

"Nobody told you to stay," Sasuke's face flushed, and he tensed in Naruto's arms when his tormentor leaned down to brush his lips against Sasuke's ear.

"Well you slammed me against the wall when I tried, so I think someone needs to deal with it," Naruto whispered, fingers tracing circular patterns on Sasuke's hip. "Your jealously ."

"Well, it's a pity there's no one near who can handle me," Sasuke taunted, gripping Naruto's wrist. "Much less put me in my place."

Naruto reached up and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and took hold of his ponytail. "There you go again.

"You're all bark no bite, Uzumaki."

"It's because I know the game you're playing, Uchiha."

"Little-"

"Be quiet," Naruto sighed. Silencing Sasuke with a hard pull of his hair, the Uchiha hissed in pain, grip on Naruto's wrists tightening.

"You wouldn't do it here anyway," he scoffed.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I'm going to," Naruto assured him, pressing his lips flush against Sasuke's neck. "You're begging for it."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Sasuke mimicked Naruto's earlier words, tensing when he felt the blond nip the sensitive skin of his neck.

Instead of offering a reply, Naruto planted another kiss under Sasuke's ear and tightened the hand on his waist.

"Where do you want it?" Naruto asked him, one hand cupping the back of Sasuke's neck and the other holding his hip in a death-grip. "I could give it to you right here," he suggested, the edge of his pink lips curved into a small smirk, he watched as Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his breathing labored. "Push you against the wall and make you scream until you're hoarse," their eyes locked, and Naruto's grin turned feral. "I think that would handle you. "

Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled, fingers loosening on Naruto's shirt. "Stop, Naruto."

Please don't stop, Naruto.

"Or maybe the desk?" Naruto hummed, glancing to his left, where the large Hokage's desk sat, covered in documents. "Fuck you and make you cum all over the paperwork you've been so enamored with today." Ignoring the whispered plea, the hand gripping Sasuke's waist slid down his backside until Naruto's hands gripped his ass.

"Tell me which you'd prefer, Sasuke," his eyes were filled with mirth, the clear blue twinkling in the dim lighting the stormy weather provided.

"I don't care," Sasuke said, voice steady and eyes heavy as he leaned up and covered Naruto's mouth with his own. "Just give it to me," he breathed against his lips.

Naruto's lips parted and his mouth met Sasuke's in an open-mouth kiss. It was soft, unlike the words he'd spoken earlier and it was slow, steady, intimate . The kiss sparked a craving in Sasuke's chest, a yearning. He missed this, missed Naruto .

Naruto hummed a sound of approval when Sasuke's teeth pulled at his bottom lip and gave a soft suck. His tongue prodded Naruto's and their lips tingled from harsh contact. The spark in Sasuke's chest began to turn into a flame, a burning fire, craving more, much more.

The two men held a battle for dominance, growing rougher with each minute that passed, though it was nothing new when it came to the two of them. Until finally, Sasuke broke the kiss.

Sasuke's lips were wet and his face flushed, he glanced at Naruto who appeared to be in a similar state of both mind and appearance. Sasuke could see the emotions dancing through his eyes, the uncertainty, guilt, shame, and the intoxicating, unadulterated look of desire.

He knew Naruto, Sasuke knew that if he stopped for even a second, the guilt, shame, and uncertainty would win the war raging within him. So he cupped Naruto's face with both hands and spoke.

"I missed you."

The words snapped Naruto from his haze and he blinked at Sasuke, wondering if he'd heard correctly.

"I missed this," Sasuke continued, undeterred by the look of surprise that took hold of his lover's features. "Don't think about her right now, you're killing the mood."

Naruto's expression turned wary and a half smile worked its way onto his lips. "I missed you too," he placed his hand over Sasuke's and leaned in for another kiss before the firm hands on his face pushed him back.

Naruto's brows furrowed, and Sasuke looked at him with an unreadable expression. He gabbed Naruto's hands and guided them to lie against the wall.

"No touching," he told him, pulling off his shirt.

Naruto's jaw clenched, "I don't think I can-"

" No touching, or I'll leave your balls bluer than hell," Sasuke growled, tossing his shirt on the chair beside them, leaving Naruto to take in the familiar sight of his bare chest.

"Hell isn't…"

Sasuke didn't wait for a confused Naruto to finish his response, instead, he released Naruto's hands and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants, he slid them down Naruto's thighs and dropped to his knees.

"Shit," Naruto hissed, his eyes following Sasuke's every move, he watched as the Uchiha pressed his hot, wet, tongue against the bulge in Naruto's underwear, wetting the thin fabric and his hand reflexively reached to grab Sasuke's hair before he yanked it back to rest against the wall, focusing instead on the way the muscles in his shoulders contracted with every move he made.

The ache in Sasuke's chest climbs to a crescendo as he traces the outline of Naruto through his briefs, bathing in the groans of frustration coming from above.

"Sasuke…"

He grips the edge of Naruto's underwear and pulls them down in one swift movement, greeted with the sight of a hard, wet, dick. It's an angry red, flushed with frustration, swollen in need with precum already coating the tip.

Sasuke missed this too.

He extends a confident tongue, licking from the base to the tip in lethargic strokes. He tongues the slit, lapping up the precum gathered at the head and relishing in the strangled sounds escaping Naruto's throat. He repeats the process, working his tongue up and down every inch of him until Naruto's cock stands upright and he's panting against the wall, fists clenched and heaving, struggling to find air. Only then did Sasuke wrap soft lips around his girth, taking it all in at once, the size spreading his lips wide, tip prodding the back of his throat and his nose pressed hard against the wiry hairs at the base of Naruto's dick.

It's also then Sasuke remembers he hasn't done this in a while, he remembers the high it gave him to be fully immersed in Naruto. The taste of him coating his tongue, his smell penetrating his senses, and the loud, throaty sounds Naruto made. The stretch is relentless, it's wide enough that he has to resist the urge to gag as he pulls Naruto's length deeper and deeper into his mouth, but through watery eyes, Sasuke can tell it's worth the discomfort.

It's worth it, it always is, because he has a front row seat to watch Naruto break down, see him make the immediate switch from dominance to being completely at Sasuke's mercy, struggle to keep his hands at bay, hear the whimpers that escaped his parted lips as he quietly chants his name, begging, pleading.

" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,"

It sends a thrill throughout his entire body because Sasuke knows that no one knows Naruto as well as he does. No one else knows he's a masochist, that a little bit of teeth turn him on, or that he cries when he's needy. An angry Naruto is a sexual one, and he only tops when he's feeling aggressive.

The aggressiveness Sasuke purposely pulled to the surface, because he'd decided from the moment Naruto walked through his door that he would get fucked, they'd quit dancing around the bullshit, and Naruto would come to the realization that he would never find someone better than Sasuke because no one came close.

Sasuke's tongue stroked the underside of Naruto's length and he grabbed his thighs for support, sucking and pulling with each noise that left Naruto's throat, taking the heat of his mouth back to the tip and down again, until Naruto was a whining, fumbling mess beneath him, hips thrusting in time with Sasuke's mouth, patience at its end, hands clawing open air at his sides.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted, eyes squeezed shut, breaths coming in short pants. "Sasuke, stop."

Ignoring his desperate pleas, Sasuke let his teeth graze the hard, wet heat penetrating his mouth and Naruto groaned, the sound deep and guttural, only serving to fan the white, hot flames of desire burning in Sasuke's lower abdomen.

"I - I can't… Sasuke-"

Sasuke hummed, lips still kissing his throbbing cock and his eyes opened, hoping to catch a glimpse of Naruto's face.

Naruto's bottom lip was caught between his teeth, his face was flushed, a thin layer of sweat coated his brow and his eyes were squeezed shut. His fingernails raked the wall behind him in vertical motions as he pleaded with Sasuke, legs trembling.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a pressure on the back of his head gripping his hair, he allowed Naruto's hand to guide his head and didn't protest when the blond pulled out of his mouth, leaving it empty and sore.

"You can't, what ?" He sneered, annoyed with the answer he knew would follow.

Naruto's head fell against the wall, and he exhaled, "I'm in a relationship, this is cheating ," he said, face still flushed from arousal, stating what Sasuke thought was painfully obvious.

Sasuke bit his tongue in an effort to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head and throttling the man in front of him.

" Last week, " Sasuke began, watching Naruto's gaze immediately become interested in the pattern of the carpet beneath his feet. "You decided to remember your morals in the middle of giving me a blowjob and ran out leaving my dick hard as fuck, and you're doing it again?! " He seethed, his frustration bubbling beneath the surface of his skin.

"Why do you start shit if you know how I am?!" Naruto yelled, his grip on Sasuke's hair tightening, making the Uchiha wince.

"Excuse me , you were talking a lot of shit so I expected you to follow through this time."

Naruto's jaw clenched and a flash of annoyance flickered across his face.

'Got him,' Sasuke thought, smirking internally.

"You're doing this on purpose," Naruto was fully aware of Sasuke's schemes, but that didn't make them any less effective.

"Perhaps."

"Get up," Naruto demanded, tugging at Sasuke's hair once more, dark strands pulling at his abused scalp.

Sasuke struggled to his feet, mind still hazy from his power trip and Naruto grabbed him by the front of his pants.

"I would ask you where you want it," he said, stepping to the side before pushing Sasuke against his desk. "But quite frankly I don't give a shit, and I like the idea of making a mess of you on your desk," Naruto growled, grabbing the waistband of Sasuke's pants and ripping them down his thighs.

"Shit," Sasuke groaned and the anticipation of what was to come, what he hadn't gotten in months, was enough to make him tremble. "Naruto…"

"Naruto, what?" His blond lover asked, watching Sasuke's abdomen constrict as he lifted himself onto the desk, letting Naruto's warm fingers guide him backward.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt on his way back, pulling him down and the exposed flesh of Naruto's cock rubbed against his stomach.

"In the bottom left drawer," Sasuke whispered against his lips before pushing him back.

He heard the drawer open and slam shut within a matter of seconds and Naruto reappeared in his line of sight, lube in hand.

"You're going to regret this, Sasuke," Naruto warned him, but he made no move to stop, instead he placed his hand underneath Sasuke's knee and leaned down, lips touching the middle of Sasuke's stomach.

"You talk big, but can you deliver?" Sasuke panted, body jerking when Naruto's tongue dipped inside his belly button.

"Shhh," Naruto ran his fingers up Sasuke's thighs, down to the sharp bone protruding from his hip. He traced the band of Sasuke's briefs, fingers dipping down to palm his hard, damp length through the thin fabric. "Stop talking," he soothed, hooking his fingers in the opening and sliding the underwear down his thighs, exposing his half-hard cock to the warm open air.

Naruto grabbed the lube from beside Sasuke's legs and opened the bottle, applying a decent amount to his fingers before pushing Sasuke's thighs wide.

"Keep them open," Naruto demanded, he watched Sasuke grip his thighs and then leaned back to enjoy the view before running his hands over the smooth skin around Sasuke's puckered hole, and without warning, two fingers breached the barrier.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed, clenching his jaw, relishing in the pain of the sudden intrusion.

Soon enough, Naruto's fingers were probing and tugging at Sasuke's insides and he began to sweat. Rough fingers twisted and twirled inside of him, his tight walls clinging as they hit his weak spots and Sasuke's head fell back, audible evidence of pleasure falling from his lips.

Naruto's fingers stretched him, wriggling deep inside and calling upon sounds Sasuke forgot he knew how to make. Whenever Naruto hit his prostate, Sasuke's toes curled and his eyes squeezed shut. He needed more than this.

Words seemed to fail him as Sasuke grabbed at the skin of Naruto's arms, grinding his hips against strong, calloused fingers, praying the message would be received.

"Do you want me to deliver on my promise now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, the fingers inside of him keeping a steady pace.

Sasuke squeezed his arm harder, nodding vigorously he opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a loud whimper.

Naruto stilled, and Sasuke felt his fingers slip out almost immediately before Naruto pushed his legs apart and grabbed his hip.

Then came the hot, hard length rubbing between his cheeks and teasing his hole. The thick, blunt cockhead prodded at his entrance and Sasuke threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair in anticipation.

"Don't go slow," Sasuke panted, lips damp against Naruto's ear. "I want – fuuck."

The throaty curse cut his sentence short as Naruto slammed into him, his fingers dug deep into Sasuke's thighs. The impact of Naruto's thrust sent a stack of neatly piled papers to the floor but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to give a damn. Instead, his world dissolved, and his mind went with it.

Naruto's movements were neither kind nor gentle, and while his thrusts were steady, they were not slow. It made Sasuke loud.

His fingers tightened in Naruto's hair and he grunted and cursed every time Naruto hammered into his tight, hot hole. His mouth hung open, and his cock smacked against his abdomen, adding to the obscene sounds of flesh against flesh, Naruto's heavy breathing and low, sensual confessions of love warming Sasuke's ear.

"Fuck Sasuke," Naruto grunted, the speed of his thrusts increasing as he positioned himself to repeatedly hit Sasuke's prostate, watching his pretty mouth open and his head fall back against the desk. "You're so fucking tight, it's killing me."

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, his back arched and he buried his nails in the back of Naruto's neck.

His wild, unrestrained thrusts grew unimaginably harder and faster, and one of his calloused hands let go of Sasuke's thigh and reached down to grip his dripping, hard cock, giving a few hard strokes as he made a mess of him. Sasuke's arms went slack and he let go of Naruto's neck, his back falling against the hardwood surface, cock spasming while he cried out before going limp, hair sticking to his sweat soaked forehead he leaned back, mind blank as Naruto's thrusts grew erratic and his breath swallowed.

"Shit, shit, Sasuke ," he groaned, bracing his hands on the desk as Sasuke's tight wetness milked him and his entire body convulsed. He rolled his hips slowly as the very last drops of ecstasy escaped him.

Naruto pulled out his softening length and dropped his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, his breath still labored.

They were silent for a moment until Sasuke finally spoke.

"You should break up with her," he said, voice barely a whisper.

"I know," Naruto replied.

And that was all there was to say.

* * *

"You know," Sasuke grimaced, voice heavy with sleep and eyes bleary. "Maybe if you took your pointy ass elbow out of my rib I could get some decent sleep," he mumbled to a sleeping Naruto, frowning when the man didn't move an inch.

So instead of wasting his time being annoyed with a dead man, Sasuke shoved his personal, unwanted alarm clock off of the bed, resisting the urge to snicker when he heard a curse and the distinct sound of Naruto stumbling to his feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled, eyes wild and every hair on his head stuck in a different direction.

"Sorry I don't like being woken up with an elbow to the rib," Sasuke sighed, resting his forehead in his palm.

"Isn't your pain tolerance supposed to be higher than this?" Naruto asked, reaching over Sasuke's tired body to grab his shirt.

"It's too early, Naruto," Sasuke snapped.

"Whatever," the blond rolled his eyes, retaining his upright position. "Drop the bad mood, sourpuss. Today is going to be a good day."

Sasuke tensed and grabbed the duvet, attempting to pull it over his head again. "It's going to be a regular day, now let me sleep ," he grumbled.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto said, grabbing the duvet and ripping it from Sasuke's fingers. "We aren't doing this on today of all days, don't ruin my good mood."

" Your good mood?" Sasuke hissed, glaring up at Naruto who looked at him with a blank expression. "It's my birthday, I don't give a damn about your mood."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, tone dry. "Your birthday, the day when you do the same thing you do on every other day. No celebrations, not even accepting gifts. Shisui was devastated when you threw away the housecoat he gave you last year."

"Of course I do," Sasuke said, shoulders tense. "What's there to celebrate?"

"... Life?" Naruto said, though it sounded more like a question than a definite statement.

"I guess."

Naruto's arm stilled and his eyes grew comically wide.

"Is this some sort of midlife crisis? Are you sad about being older? About getting to that age where kids call you old man when they see you out on the street?" The questions flowed one into another and Sasuke could feel a headache coming.

"Midlife crisis?" He asked, tilting his head and smirking. "Like the one you had when you thought it'd be a good idea to date the Hyūga girl?"

"Don't make this about me! That was years ago."

"And that last one is oddly specific, sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"It only happened once..."

"That's unfortunate, but believe me I don't look a day over twenty-two," Sasuke boasted and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, old man. Get off your ass, I have a whole day planned," he said, turning to exit the room, leaving an irritated Sasuke behind.

Since when does turning 33 make you an old man?

He pulled the covers away from his body and heaved himself off of the bed. Whatever Naruto had planned, Sasuke thought it'd be best to go along with it. Although the man was never particularly considerate when it came to surprises Sasuke knew he meant well.

"Oh, I forgot!" Naruto said, running through the open door, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What is it now?" Sasuke sighed, turning to face the source of his torment.

Naruto smiled, and the sight alone was enough to set his irritation at bay.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes softened.

"And Happy Anniversary, babe. My ring fell down the drain last week," Naruto bolted from the room as soon as the confession fell from his lips, terrified of Sasuke's reaction.

For about ten minutes after Naruto's departure, Sasuke was forced to remind himself that no one would be pleased about Sasuke dragging his husband's cold, dead corpse to dinner.


End file.
